Aisaka Minori
'Aisaka Minori '(逢坂実乃梨, born on October 13, 1997) is a former 2nd generation DreamS Kenshuusei, and leader of Groovy Candy!, as well as a member of LoliLolli and Dearly Stars. She joined DreamS Kenshuusei on May 7, 2010 and graduated on April 13, 2013, and debuted on the same day. She is also a voice actress. ''' Biography 2010 On May 7, She, along with 11 other girls, passed the DreamS Kenshuusei auditions after failing the DreamS audition. They made up the Second Generation Kenshuusei. 2011 She was a backdancer for the first concert of Polaris α. She was also a backdancer for the Vega β concert in South Korea. 2012 She was a backdancer for NeXus' first concert, and was also a backdancer for the PolaVegaXus collaboration concert. 2013 On March 1, shortly after Watanabe announced her passing on the leadership to Kosuga Rin, Tsunku announced that Aisaka alongside Koizumi Ichigo, Kosuga Kirino, Hirose Kana, Uehara Yuna, Mizusawa Chiho, Asakawa Sakura, Shirakawa Nanami and Kushieda Mai were to make the sixth DreamS group, called "Groovy Candy!". It was to focus on a cute, upbeat style. It was also announced that she was to be leader as Tsunku thought that she would be the most reliable out of the members (since she is always cool and composed). On April 13, they graduated and at the same time, debuted and released their major debut single, "Kore kara no Someday". On May 15, three new units within Groovy Candy! were announced; LoliLolli, Heart Candy and Pure White. LoliLolli consisting of Koizumi Ichigo, Aisaka Minori and Kushieda Mai; Heart Candy consisting of Kosuga Kirino, Asakawa Sakura and Hirose Kana; and Pure White consisting of Shirakawa Nanami, Mizusawa Chiho and Uehara Yuna. They all debuted on July 16. Profile *'Name:' Aisaka Minori (逢坂実乃梨) *'Nickname': AisaMino, Nori-chan, Ricchan, Saka-san, Ai-chan, Airi-chan, Miri, kami-san, Cool Leader *'Birthday: '''October' 13, 1997 (Age 20) *'Birthplace: '''Tottori, Japan *'Blood type: O *'Height:' 155cm (5"1) *'DreamS Status:' **2009-10-28: DreamS Kenshuusei **2013-04-13: Groovy Candy! Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2009-10-28: Member *'Years/Months in '[http://helloprojectfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Groovy_Candy! Groovy Candy!]:''' 1 Year (8 Months) *Groovy Candy!' '''Color:' Apple *'Dearly Stars Color: 'Red *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *'Western Zodiac: '''Capricorn *'Charm Point: Eyes *'Weak Point: '''Being cold to others *'Strong Point: 'Encouraging others in own way *'Favourite Animal: 'Turtle *'Special Skill: can do a back-walkover *'Hobbies: '''Singing, drawing *'Favorite Food(s):' Teriyaki *'Least Favorite Food(s): French Fries *'Favorite Colors: '''Orange, Green, Yellow *'Looks up to: Im Yoona, Fujiwara Kumiko, Miyanaga Misaki, Suzuki Airi ' *'Favorite Song: "15 no Kotoba" by Abe Mao *'DreamS groups:' **Groovy Candy! (2013 - Present) **LoliLolli (2013 - Present) **Dearly Stars (2013 - Present) Singles Participated In Dream Live! #2013.04.13 Kore Kara no Someday #2013.06.20 Bokura no LIVE kimi to no LIFE #2013.10.25 Snow Halation LoliLolli #2013.07.16 Love Marginal #2013.07.18 Sweet&Sweet Holiday Dearly Stars #2013.03.31 Non stop road #2013.05.13 Pride on Everyday #2013.06.20 Planet Freedom #2013.07.17 GENESIS ARIA #2013.08.19 Ashita e no Kaerimichi Character Songs #2013.06.17 Over Dramas #2013.03.17 Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! (as Miura Karin) Trivia *Is also a model, and has been in the most magazines out of the members. *Is known to be the "cool & composed" leader out of the leaders of DreamS. *Was the 5th most popular kenshuusei (after the graduation of NeXus & KuroShiro) *Wears glasses, but only at home. *Has always been known as the "cool & composed kenshuusei" before she debuted (which is also the reason why she was chosen as Leader, despite not being the oldest). *She is currently in her second year of university. *She attended a private all-girls academy. Category:Red Member Color Category:Leader Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Groovy Candy! Category:DreamS Category:Births in 1997 Category:October Births Category:Members from Tottori Category:2nd Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Dearly Stars